


Время разбрасывать камни и время собирать их

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Коротко и обрывочно - о начале сезона 2018-19 со стороны кейсело.





	1. Все эти странные чувства

Матео уже несколько минут стоял  напротив дверей, ведущих в душевую, и не мог ни глаз отвести, ни с места сдвинуться. Умом он отлично понимал: это же Марсело, капитан, сердце и вдохновенная радость их команды, иногда казалось, что именно его хорошим отношением ко всем без исключения и на его энтузиазме и держится этот “великий” клуб. Но у самого Матео был только один капитан, который сейчас стоял в одних шортах и с полотенцем на костлявом плече и солнечно улыбался Марсело, который, в свою очередь, вовсю светил своим прекрасным обнажённым торсом, ногами, татуированными руками… И сначала Матео даже пожалел, что уже успел одеться, но потом всё же решил, что “соревноваться” голыми торсами да ещё и с вице-кэпом было бы совсем уж идиотично. Впрочем, идиотизма хватало прямо сейчас, когда он прилип к стене, а Лука по-прежнему улыбался этому бразильскому эмерджайзеру и то и дело протягивал к нему свои руки, касаясь то плеча, то волос. И его светлая, почти прозрачная в этом освещении кожа рядом с кожей Марсело казалась принадлежащей какому-то нездешнему существу… Матео беззвучно охнул и с силой вдавил кулак в кафельную стену, оглядываясь в поисках хоть какой-то помощи и замечая приближающегося Кейлора. И, с одной стороны, взгляд Кейлора явно не сулил ничего хорошего Марсело, а с другой… Это же его золотые во всех смыслах руки Лукита целовал с той же непосредственностью, что и вешался на шею Марсело, это за его колено он держался на съёмках той передачи в присутствии самого Марсело, и Матео тогда недоумевал, как вообще Марсело допустил такое! Да, и он разрывался от любопытства, но никак не мог узнать, было ли что-то Кейлору за это.

Было очевидно, что Марсело совершенно не смущал совершенно одетый Кейлор, в которого он тут же вцепился свободной рукой, и Матео опять ощутил что-то странное, что-то гулко и больно задевавшее его сердце. В этой паре всё было так… необычно: оба были красивыми, яркими и темпераментными, и можно ли было совсем обойтись без ревности – в этом Матео совсем не был уверен. Вот он бы не выдержал. Если бы его “половинка апельсина”, его парень обнимал бы всех подряд с одинаковой теплотой – он бы точно взбесился! Может быть, именно поэтому, Лука, догадываясь, что Матео не сможет, и не позволял ему лишнего…

Он заметил, как Марсело и Лука наконец-то попрощались, соприкоснувшись костяшками пальцев, и всё это – под внимательным взглядом Кейлора. И Лука наконец-то направился в душевую, а Марсело под надзором Кейлора – наконец-то в раздевалку. Матео ещё несколько секунд протупил в прострации, а потом со всех ног бросился в сторону душевой – за своим капитаном.

  

* * *

Победа над “Жироной”, уверенная, с крупным счётом, тем не менее не принесла ни успокоения, ни ответов на многие вопросы нового сезона. Впрочем, Марсело, кажется, сейчас вообще не волновали ни счёт, ни стратегия, ни сама игра, он был непривычно тих всю дорогу от стадиона до отеля, и это заметно сказывалось на общем состоянии команды – было слишком странно и непонятно, и что с этим делать, никто пока не знал. Марсело почти молчал в раздевалке, молчал в автобусе, молчал в лифте, в коридоре отеля его почти нагнал Рамос, единственный, кто наконец-то попытался заговорить с ним.

 – Марс! Марс, послушай, на минуту, послушай меня!..

Но Марсело скрылся в номере раньше, чем Серхио успел приблизиться хотя бы на расстояние вытянутой руки. Дорогу к двери Рамосу перегородил Кейлор, что было довольно неожиданно, наверное, даже для самого Кейлора, не говоря уж о Серхио, который едва не впечатался в него на ходу.

 – Кей… лор, мне… нам с ним просто надо поговорить!..

Кейлор устало запрокинул голову, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в дверь. Вот ему говорить не то что не хотелось – просто нечего было сказать. Он хотел одного и молился только об одном: чтобы все сейчас хоть ненадолго исчезли и оставили Марсело в покое. Неужели ты не понимаешь… Как ты – капитан и его многолетний одноклубник – вообще можешь не понимать?.. Остальные одноклубники в основном проходили мимо, но Лука остановился, беспокойным взглядом окидывая всех действующих лиц и заодно высматривая Гарета. Не то чтобы он собирался во что-то вмешиваться, но уже очень необычной выглядела композиция у двери напротив, а впрочем за всё это время уж он-то успел понять, что Кейлор внутри эмоциональный и чувствительный, но снаружи он – чистая сталь или, нет, как там Марсело говорит – базальт. Да, а Марсело… Марсело был абсолютно противоположен Кейлору практически во всём, и вот он снаружи бы пушистым и солнечным, но внутри он был такой же, как Кейлор снаружи. Вот сейчас Лука ясно ощутил укол зависти, самой обыкновенной зависти, но не злой, а какой-то горькой: они остались вдвоём, удержались, пусть хоть на какое-то время, но это время у них будет, а он снова остался один. Нет, всё было правильно: Тео – будущее их сборной и клуба, если всё сложится, конечно, но он должен играть, играть как можно больше, он больше не может и не должен сидеть у него за спиной… Краем глаза он заметил обеспокоенную физиономию Гарета, который где-то в паре метров от своего номера вдруг развернулся и теперь изображал волнорез посреди коридора. Но Лука также увидел, что Серхио, пусть и малость ошарашенный, всё же отступил от Кейлора, которому уже явно было плохо, и Лука подумал, что он должен был хоть как-то помочь. К счастью, вратарь справился сам, неловко ввалившись в освобождённую дверь, и тут же её захлопывая. Лука выдохнул и успокаивающе кивнул Гарету, который тоже немного расслабился, и его лицо уже было похоже не на типичную физиономию маньяка-убийцы, а на лицо вполне нормального Гарета.

 

Когда Кейлор наконец попадает в номер, он обнаруживает, что Марсело лежит посредине кровати, ногами в изголовье и свернувшись калачиком, рядом валяются два смартфона, либо разряженные, либо выключенные, но и то, и другое достаточно непривычно и даже угрожающе. Кейлор, знает, это вовсе не из-за странной замены прямо посреди второго тайма, Марсело сначала мог удивиться, но после всё равно принять это как должное. Новый тренер, новые схемы и построения – всё это было неизбежно и совершенно не впервой для самого Марсело. Нет, не то. Кейлор чувствует себя беспомощным и бесполезным, потому что многое бы отдал, только чтобы не видеть этого, но у него ничего нет. Он подходит к кровати, лишь взглядом ласкает напряжённую спину, когда так хочется изо всех сил обнять и прижаться…

– Хочешь… к нему?

– Да… – Марсело едва ли шевелится и точно не намерен поворачиваться. – Нет. Ничего сейчас не хочу.

Кейлор молча и почти невесомо касается его волос, не решается на большее, всё равно ничего он с этим сделать не может. Без разницы, насколько далеко сейчас Криштиану, даже если бы Село смог с ним сейчас поговорить, ему не стало бы лучше. Но чего Кейлор пока не знает: ему становится немного лучше прямо сейчас.

– Я никуда не уйду.

– Я знаю.

– И ты никуда не уйдёшь.

– Я постараюсь…

Кейлор садится на краю кровати, крепко хватается обеими руками, зная, что Марсело не видит, и запрокидывает голову. Правда, ему это ни черта не помогает, слёзы текут уже безостановочно, шансов, что Марсело не услышит, не почувствует, практически нет. Марсело потихоньку переворачивается на другой бок и обхватывает его талию обеими руками. Кейлор накрывает его ладони своими и, уже не сдерживаясь, плачет, плачет так, что трясётся кровать, но ему даже не стыдно, потому что пока всего лишь слишком больно. Марсело молчит, только тянет его за бёдра – ближе к себе. Кейлор успевает скинуть кроссовки, ложится, и, когда Марсело изо всех сил обнимает и вжимается в его спину, ему сразу становится лучше. Они лежат так до самого отъезда – на краю кровати, ногами в изголовье, одетые и почти молча. И в то же время снова спасённые друг другом.


	2. Когда всё рушится

Серхио стоит чуть в стороне, по привычке стягивая полотенце с бёдер  куда-то ниже, попутно делая вид, что о чём-то глубоко задумался, а на самом деле без зазрения совести пялясь на своего вратаря, того, кто пока что, всё ещё носил первый номер. Кейлор, по своей привычке завёрнутый в два полотенца, довольно быстро скрывается за дверью раздевалки, а капитан всё ещё стоит и смотрит вдаль мечтательным взглядом. Лука несколько секунд стоит рядом, разглядывая его лицо, наконец незаметно вздыхает и качает головой.

– Не делай так. Не надо…

Серхио от неожиданности вздрагивает и в изумлении вскидывает брови: вот уж от него он не ожидал никаких нравоучений!

– Но, Лукита, это… мужская раздевалка!

– Я в курсе. Но не надо, Серхио, правда. Сейчас это будет более чем неуместно.

– Да я просто…

Но Серхио, замолкает, потому что у Луки какой-то усталый вид, и он скоро уезжает в сборную, как и большинство из них, но какие эмоции они привезут со сборов, этого никто сейчас не знает. И то, как осторожно, просяще он касается его плеча сейчас – всё это Серхио не нравится...

– Ты вон займись лучше… налаживанием связей и всё такое…

Лука чуть кивает в сторону ещё одной группы выходящих из душевой и на мгновение как-то странно кривит губы. И будь они знакомы чуть меньше, Серхио бы и не заметил, но он замечает, и смотрит внимательнее, и с трудом удерживается от мата, и то лишь потому что Лука рядом. Господи… Что ещё за… напасть! Двухметровая штакетина склонялась ни много ни мало к самому Гарету Бейлу, улыбаясь, заглядывая в глаза, что-то переспрашивая и даже размахивая руками.

– Им просто… Они разговаривают, – Лука отвечает на невысказанный вопрос, глядя куда-то в пространство. – Ты ведь знаешь, как важно, когда есть с кем поговорить… так…

По-английски. Эти двое, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на толпу испанцев вокруг, трындели на английском, пересмеивались и казались давно знакомыми друг с другом. Серхио провожает взглядом спину Луки, торчащие лопатки, светлые пряди волос и понимает, что ничего больше уже не будет как прежде. Всё рушилось. Буквально на глазах, день за днём, и это было невозможно остановить. Чтобы остановить это, нужно было начать строить что-то новое, но что и как, Серхио пока не знал.

 

* *

Марсело готовился к матчу с “Леванте”, он уже неделю как тренировался в общей группе и чувствовал себя полностью восстановившимся. Но вот сегодня, когда к тренировкам вернулись все сборники, в том числе и Кейлор, чьи шансы выйти в этом матче можно было оценить примерно как один к десяти миллионам, Марсело ведёт себя странновато: не перекидывается шутками с Карлосом, не улыбается Луке и почти не пересекается с Кейлором. Кейлор легко догадывается, что с ним: всё традиционно – из-за совместных фотографий, на этот раз с Хамесом, но масштабов катастрофы, и того, что это действительно катастрофа, Кейлор пока не ощущает.

Он ещё на что-то надеется, когда приходит за Марсело в его комнату и пытается о чём-то спросить. Марсело с деланным равнодушием отрывается от монитора своего ноутбука, встаёт и отходит к огромному окну с видом на ровные зелёные газоны. Он смотрит на него, и что-то в его взгляде, обычно всегда таком тёплом и внимательном, просто больно режет по сердцу Кейлора.

– А больше ни о чём рассказать не хочешь? И ни о ком?

– Господи, Село… Это же обычное послематчевое фото, ты ведь не…

– У вас много болтливых друзей, учти это… на будущее!

Кейлор чувствует себя паршиво, головой он понимает, что и как: он же сам три года подряд молча и по-чёрному ревновал Марсело именно к этому человеку, но сердце заходится от дурных предчувствий, а руки опускаются, как будто он уже всё проиграл.

 – Мы провели… чёрт, Село! Да, мы провели вместе время, но не ночь, это была не “ночь”, а вечер! Только вечер после матча, мы много разговаривали, он просто очень скучает, правда, и по тебе, и… по всем…

 Марсело опять молчит, и Кейлор ясно осознаёт это мерзкий момент: он как будто оправдывается, и, чем больше он говорит, тем меньше доверия его словам.

– Сам бы хоть с ним поговорил…

Но это он уже от полного отчаяния, они уже в той точке невозврата, где ты точно знаешь: чашка сейчас упадёт на пол, а ты не успеешь её поймать, будь ты хоть трижды крутой вратарь. Марсело ещё пару мгновений смотрит на него, но прочитать по его обычно такому выразительному и живому лицу хоть что-то сейчас – невозможно, и он стоит так далеко, так далеко…

– Село, давай я расскажу всё по порядку…

– Нет. Просто… уйди.

У Кейлора как будто разом выгорает весь воздух в лёгких, он неловко сгребает телефон с журнального столика и, больше не пытаясь сказать ни слова, уходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Далеко уйти, правда, не получается, он делает несколько шагов, практически держась за стену, прислоняется к ней спиной и закрывает глаза, думая, что его сейчас просто стошнит. В таком состоянии его находит Лука, который издалека пока не понимает, что с ним.

– Кейлор, ты в порядке? Ты ключ, что ли, поте… Матерь божья, Кей!.. Да ты чего?! – Лука осторожно хватает его за плечо, хлопает его по щекам, и ловит совершенно отсутствующий взгляд почти чёрных сейчас, а не карих глаз, и пугается ещё больше.

– Идём, идём со мной! Сейчас же!

Кейлор не сопротивляется, правда и не особо помогает, но Лука, только внешне хрупкий, справляется на раз, затаскивая его в свою комнату и опуская на диван.

– Кейлор, Кей! Врача позвать?! Извини, но ты… – он не договаривает “зелёный”, но оливковая кожа костариканца сейчас примерно такого оттенка. – Выглядишь не очень… Что случилось?

Но он уже сам понимает, что дело не в переутомлении, не в адаптации после длительного перелёта, ничего такого, что могло бы случиться с обычным человеком в обычных рабочих условиях, нет. Господи, только этого им ещё не хватало, только не сейчас!..

Он возвращается, приносит полотенце и стакан с водой, смешанной с лимонным соком, садится рядом, очень близко, так близко, что Кейлор даже пытается отодвинуться, но Лука удерживает его за плечо.

– Не дёргайся! Или я кого-нибудь позову! Вот так, тихо-тихо…

Кейлор послушно замирает под его руками, позволяет приложить мокрое полотенце к своему лбу, гладить свои щёки прохладными ладонями и вот так заботливо нависать над ним, так, как делал бы совсем другой человек… И он так явно и старательно пытается удержать рвущийся с губ стон, что Лука даже невесело усмехается и успокаивающе проводит рукой по его волосам.

– Да можешь даже покричать, в этом крыле сейчас почти никого нет, да и никто не поверит, что это ты… Давай, выпей вот это.

Кейлор делает глоток и даже не морщится, спустя пару минут он уже в состоянии нормально сесть и молча поблагодарить Луку, притягивая его ладонь к своим губам, как делал когда-то сам Лука для него. 

– Лукита… Как это… Каково это – ощущать, что всё рушится?

Лука молчит, некоторое время разглядывает его и свои руки, наконец отрицательно качает головой.

– Ты просто отходишь, чтобы… чтобы тебя не завалило и… чтобы увидеть место, где ты начнёшь строить всё заново.

Он не считает это каким-то универсальным советом, и себя не считает подходящим советчиком, но он думает о том, что нельзя, просто нельзя так с Кейлором, он не заслуживает того, чтобы на него сваливалось всё это разом.

– Останься здесь, ладно? Не ходи никуда.

– Но… – Кейлор, может, и хочет возразить, только у него нет ни одного аргумента, и идти никуда точно не хочется. – Да. Спасибо, Лукита.

Лука помогает ему перебраться на кровать и выходит из комнаты в совершенно разобранных чувствах. И тут же натыкается на Марсело с каким-то невменяемым выражением лица. Он инстинктивно даже делает шаг назад, почти вжимаясь в дверь, но взгляда не отводит, он знает Марсело слишком хорошо и знает, что ему нечего опасаться.

– Лукита…

– Нет, – Лука спокоен и твёрд, он готов объяснить, что он не вмешивается в их отношения, это его ни в коей мере не касается, но их результат касается его и всех остальных напрямую. – Не сейчас, не сегодня.

Марсело молчит, несколько секунд разглядывает его так, как будто примеривается, но Лука уже видит, что на самом деле ему так же больно, как и Кейлору там, за дверью, и такого грохота небоскрёбов он не слышал… да нет, в последнее время он слышит его всё чаще и чаще.

 

* * *

Поскольку перед ранним дневным матчем тренерский штаб принял решение, что команда ночует на базе, к вечеру коридоры и комнаты были заполнены не очень довольными мадридистами. Карлос, не решаясь ничего спросить, почти весь вечер проходил хвостом за Марсело, инстинктивно ощущая что-то нехорошее. Он отступил, только когда Марсело молча увязался за Кейлором в общем коридоре, проводил их тоскливым взглядом и отправился в другое крыло. Марсело остановился рядом с Кейлором, у двери его комнаты, всё так же молча, не пытаясь дотронуться или поцеловать. Кейлор открыл дверь, пропуская его вперёд, заходя следом, Марсело бросил вещи с привычной, “своей” стороны кровати, ненадолго занял ванную и вышел в пижамных штанах, на ходу натягивая на себя и майку. Они заснули в одной постели, ничего не делая и даже не произнеся ни слова, Марсело решился только обнять его со спины, Кейлор притянул его руку к своей груди и не отпускал до самого утра. Утром говорить по-прежнему не хотелось, да и некогда было, им просто нужно было спокойствие друг друга перед матчем, за который их всё равно будут судить. И о дальнейшем будущем размышлять сейчас было бы ещё бессмысленнее, чем когда-либо.


	3. Собирать камни

Состояние всеобщей разрухи и подавленности* было не описать никакими и уже тем более цензурными словами. Обсуждать было нечего, их единственный путь – это отойти на полшага и начать строить всё заново. Так думал Лука, но он понятия не имел, есть ли у него единомышленники, он решил действовать наугад и напрямую, он считал себя обязанным поступать так, чтобы спасти хотя бы часть того, что ему было так дорого здесь. Он сразу заметил, что Марсело так и не появился в раздевалке, может, он уже ушёл, но вероятнее всего – просто скрывался от всех где-то в медицинских кабинетах. И пусть он был практическим единственным сегодня, кого не в чем было упрекнуть, сил на то, чтобы поддержать команду если не словами, то хотя бы своим солнечным присутствием, у него тоже, скорее всего, не нашлось бы.

Лука растерянно огляделся вокруг, в раздевалке было тихо, как в пустой церкви, только изредка хлопали дверцы и вжикали молнии, а если что-то случайно падало на пол, то на несколько секунд воцарялась тишина уже кладбищенская. Мрачный и растерянный Карлос был ему не помощник, рвущийся помочь, но абсолютно не представляющий, что именно делать, Гарет – тоже, Лука видел, что Кейлор уже почти собрался, молча и быстро. Да, его великодушия хватило на одобрительный хлопок по плечу каждого перед первым таймом. И перед вторым, но на этом всё, и Лука его ни в коем случае не осуждал, но всё же… Он решительно направился к нему, следом за ним ринулся Серхио, хрен знает что, как и всегда, подумавший.

– Лука! Лукита, подожди! Давай сначала всё обсудим!..

– Серхио, не сейчас! Кей!

Но Рамоса, как и всегда, было сложно остановить, он не обратил внимания ни на удивлённое лицо Кейлора, ни на приближающегося Гарета.

– Ты сам непоследователен, ты говоришь, то я мало помогаю, то я не так помогаю! Я согласен, я не всегда успеваю, я же ста… у-хфу-дытпфину-ихи…

Лука, не поворачиваясь, накрыл его рот своей узкой ладонью, второй тронул за плечо Кейлора, который методично и крайне непрактично запихивал в рюкзак вещи. От неожиданности Серхио даже не догадался сбросить ладонь Луки или просто отойти – он только скосил глаза на бледную и костлявую руку и продолжил стоять так, вслушиваясь в его объяснения и пытаясь понять реакцию на них вратаря. Обеспокоенный и вроде даже немного обиженный Гарет застыл в нескольких шагах от них, так что остальным приходилось обходить или обскакивать его, причём всё так же абсолютно молча, но ему было всё равно.

– Кейлор!.. Кей, я не узнаю тебя, ты же никогда ничего не бросаешь, ты никогда не отступаешь, ты не можешь сейчас…

Лука отлично понимал, что наступает на больное, Кейлор был не обязан настраивать что-либо в команде, которая его-то толком не поддержала, но то, чего он от него хотел, было связано со всей командой лишь опосредованно. Это была обычная цепная реакция: они всё ещё были повязаны и взаимозависимы, и эту взаимозависимость Лука считал спасением, но кое-кто, видимо, ненужным грузом…

Кейлор наконец перестал бессмысленно утрамбовывать вещи в рюкзак и поднял на него глаза – тёмные и холодные, и Лука понял, что все они всё-таки проиграли. От этого взгляда дёрнулся даже Рамос, а Лука, наконец-то сообразив, медленно убрал свою ладонь с его губ. Теперь уже дёрнулся Гарет, но Серхио, постояв секунду, медленно отошёл к своему шкафчику, тоже обходя Гарета и неловко трогая его за локоть. Лука попытался ещё раз.

– Кей… Пожалуйста…

Кейлор застегнул рюкзак, коснулся плеча Луки, молча проходя мимо, и к оцепеневшему от такой реакции Луке уже побоялся подходить Гарет.

 

* * *

Марсело уже оделся, но снова лёг на массажный стол, согнув левую  ногу и бессильно раскинув руки. Так было чуть легче, да и просто лежать на жёсткой скамье или на холодному полу совсем не хотелось. Он даже не услышал, он просто узнал за долю мгновения до короткого стука в дверь, что это будет Кейлор. И он просто глупо и по-детски загадал, что, если Кейлор хотя бы кончиками пальцев коснётся его, он снова сделает всё на свете, только чтобы вернуть его себе, только чтобы снова… Он не успел додумать мысль, Кейлор в одно то самое, неуловимо-текучее движение оказался рядом и не просто прикоснулся, а провёл ладонью по его лодыжке и на секунду прижался губами к его согнутому колену. Марсело вскочил так резко, что мгновением назад, не успей Кейлор поднять голову, их лбам пришлось бы тяжко, а так Марсело просто ухватился за него обеими руками, а Кейлору, чтобы удержать равновесие, пришлось упереться обеими ладонями в стол. Марсело очень больно вцепился в местечко под лопаткой и ещё больнее – в его волосы, но Кейлор не дрогнул, не издал ни звука, только сильнее прижимался виском к его виску и почти не дышал. И он бы не дёрнулся, даже если бы Марсело впился зубами ему в шею, и в какой-то мере он даже хотел этого – чтобы кровь хлынула фонтаном, чтобы её запах и цвет отрезвили их, разогнали этот морок, окутавший их… Что угодно, всё его отчаяние, его дикую боль в левом бедре он забрал бы себе, он бы умер за него, всё на свете – только чтобы после матча он не выходил к семье, к своим детям с невыплаканными слезами.

Хватка ослабла, больное отступило, Марсело дрогнул и как будто разом оттаял, Кейлор, воспользовавшись моментом, сумел сместить центр тяжести и обнять его. Он соскучился, он не сбирался врать ни себе, ни Марсело, зависимости друг в друге у них не было – они входили в этот штопор весьма подготовлено, но было очевидно, что вдвоём было вдвое лучше, пусть и не легче. Марсело прижался горячими губами к его виску, не решаясь на большее.

– Прости меня, meu anjo…

– Не за что, не надо этого, нет…

Марсело шумно втянул в себя воздух, поудобнее улёгся на его плече и продолжил гладить его спину, точно зная, что Кейлору по-прежнему очень больно, но это уже неизбежная неизбывность.

– Надо. И ты знаешь... Я вспылил из-за того, что ты приятно провёл время с кем-то, тогда как мы не проводим время вместе уже три недели, пять дней и одиннадцать грёбаных часов!..

– Господи… – Кейлор наконец-то запустил пальцы в его шевелюру, и Марсело не менее шумно и судорожно выдохнул. – А я всегда думал, что погорю быстрее… Доведу тебя до ручки своей… своим поведением, и подозрительностью, и эгои…

– Не хочу без тебя, – Марсело сомкнул руки на его спине чуть сильнее, но не агрессивно, а так, как делал всегда, крепко и надёжно. – Что бы ты ни решил, сколько бы времени ни оставалось – просто знай это…

– Я всегда это знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *после поражения от Барселоны


	4. P.S.

Серхио откуда-то знает, что видит это не только в первый, но и в последний раз – их двоих, на людях и на работе даже за руки никогда не державшихся. А сейчас они вдвоём в общей гостиной, ну, не такой, где умещается вся команда со всем прилагающимся, поменьше, но всё равно – и так вдвоём, что кажется, по-другому никогда и не было. И Карлос, пусть ещё и немного насуплено, но вполне спокойно изредка вскидывает на них глаза из дальнего угла. И Лука чуть грустно и почти незаметно улыбается сам себе: маленький островок безусловного счастья – то, что нужно им всем сейчас, чтобы получить передышку в бешеном круговороте неудачных матчей, потоков газетного дерьма и собственных нервов. 

Кейлор, вытянув ноги на пуф, таращится в смартфон, ведя большим пальцем по дисплею, потому что для совершения каких-то ещё действий ему не хватает второй руки. На коленях у него лежит подушка, на подушке – голова Марсело, который, в свою очередь, что-то активно творит в своём планшете, совсем не возражая, что пальцы второй руки Кейлора тихонько ерошат его волосы. 

Серхио подходит близко, так близко, чтобы заметить, что у Кейлора в телефоне списки вратарских видео, а Марсело ведёт деловую переписку со своими сотрудникам. Он осторожно опирается на поручень дивана, стараясь не потревожить Марсело, и открывает рот, потому что хочет сказать хоть что-то ободряющее, или хоть как-то не очень пошло пошутить, или хотя бы поздороваться, вообще обозначив своё присутствие. Кейлор приподнимает голову, мельком взглядывая на капитана, мельком улыбается, тепло и даже чуть извиняющеся, и утыкается обратно в телефон. И Серхио понимает, что у него нет слов, чтобы поддержать Кейлора, да и не нужны ему его слова, а сделать для него он ничего не может, потому что чёртовы обстоятельства в который раз оказываются сильнее. И ему нечего сказать Марсело, потому что ему бы хотелось, чтобы Марсело сам поговорил с ним…

Марсело на мгновение запрокидывает голову, и Кейлор не очень охотно, но выплетает пальцы из его волос, чтобы не мешать.

– Чуру… солнце загораживаешь!

И вертит головой по подушке, чтобы вернуть ладонь Кейлора на законное место. Серхио молча кивает, и перемещается на свободный диван, и старается быть как Карлос – не таращиться, то есть не любоваться, хотя уставшее сердце сейчас именно так и может отдохнуть. Ещё немного спокойствия, негромких командных посиделок, почти семейного уюта – этого больше может никогда не быть.


	5. Sudden (spin off)

Кейлор здоровается и одновременно прощается с любимыми физиотерапевтами, людьми, без которых современного футбола просто не было бы. Марсело не торопится вылезти из узкого бассейна, потому что ему кажется, что в холодной воде ему полегче, хотя это всё так же неприятно, и так по кругу… Кейлор уже с курткой и вещами, он бросает их на пол, подходит к краю бассейна и опускается на колени. Марсело тут же кладёт на его колени свои мокрые ладони, но Кейлор и не возражает, только улыбается и наклоняется поближе.

– Вылезай, русалочка!

Марсело хохочет, откидывая мокрые волосы, и выбирается из бассейна, прекрасно замечая, куда направлен взгляд Кейлора: ну, ещё бы, ткань стала почти прозрачной и прилипла, и, хотя ему прохладно, под взглядом Кейлора всё равно лучше. Он нарочито медленно оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер, и теперь уже смеётся Кейлор, берёт ещё одно полотенце и накрывает им плечи Марсело. И Марсело позволяет вытирать себя, наслаждается тем, как серьёзно, как и всегда, подходит к этому Кейлор, улыбается, касается его подбородка и замечает что-то, точнее, кого-то за его плечом.

– Воу-воу, посмотрите-ка! У кого-то уже закончились сборы! Ты всех перебил и соперников просто не осталось?

Кейлор оборачивается, обнимая Марсело со спины, но не то что не уходит, а даже отходить не собирается, оставляет ладони на его плечах, Серхио виновато улыбается и разводит руками. Это странно, но сейчас он ощущает ясно как никогда раньше: он дома, там, где всегда его ждут и принимают, неважно, надолго ли они все здесь, но пока это так, и Вальдебебас привечает всех своих детей.

Поэтому Серхио подходит ближе, чтобы поздороваться, Марсело хлопает его по ладони и вдруг задерживает его руку в своих, а у Кейлора за его плечом какой-то странный взгляд, хотя… когда он не странный… Марсело все ещё держит его ладонь в своих, Серхио и не возражает: даже вылезший из холодной воды Марсело горячий, как только что упавший метеорит. Марсело оглядывается на Кейлора, и они обмениваются загадочными улыбками, Серхио ничего не понимает, но ощущает, не может не ощутить что-то будоражащее и манящее, зависшее сейчас в этом воздухе.

– Ладно. Мы решили, что тебе нужно успокоиться и немного расслабиться.

Серхио уверен, что он что-то спрашивает, уточняет, но на самом деле он только открывает рот и вглядывается в ласковую, согревающую улыбку Марсело, опять же откуда-то совершенно точно зная, что здесь нет ни подъёба, ни намёка на шутку. Вот такими вещами Марсело шутить не будет, тем более в присутствии любимого.

– А… ты…

– Хм, да, кэп, я решил. А он поддержал меня. Раздевайся уже, что ли!

Серхио и просить было не нужно: всё ещё думая, что он то ли спит, то ли что-то не то выпил в самолёте, но он раздевается – сначала весьма активно, а потом как будто смущаясь. Но этот сон, или бред, или что это такое – оно ему нравится и он хочет досмотреть до конца. Марсело всё с той же неуловимой полуулыбкой кладёт руку на его плечо и насмешливо оглядывает Кейлора.

– Meu anjo, ты как-то выделяешься…

– А…

Кейлор отмирает, стаскивает с себя разом пуловер и лонгслив, и Марсело снова смеётся, потому что под этим всем оказывается ещё одна майка. Серхио не понимает, что тут смешного, ведь всё правильно, а потом просто засматривается: рельефные мышцы, золотистая кожа и то самое, просто заполняющее собой всё вокруг спокойствие, в которое хочется занырнуть с головой. Он не совсем ещё верит, ладно, Марс по-хорошему сумасшедший, но Кейлор-то… Марсело только усмехается и легонько щёлкает его по носу.

– Кея ты не получишь, даже не мечтай. Только я, только мои руки, не рассчитывай на что-то ещё, Чуру.

Да он и не рассчитывает. Да он ни на что хоть немного похожее не рассчитывал, но он и не хочет  что-то разрушить в этом идеальном сочетании, он порушил достаточно всего в своей жизни и не только в своей… Но тогда почему?.. Так, просто заткнуться и не дышать, чтобы не вспугнуть это волшебное нечто!..

– Эй! И это не благотворительность, не думай! Просто возьми как подарок, маленький сеанс дружеской терапии... Ты дверь закрыл?

– Неа…

Марсело фыркает, прижимается к нему, Кейлор приобнимает со спины и тянет полотенце с плеч Марсело, Марсело одобрительно улыбается, чуть подталкивает Серхио, который, всё ещё словно слегка в трансе, ерошит волосы Марсело и пытается сообразить, как снова дышать. Дружеская… терапия? Это теперь так называется? А впрочем, пусть хоть скорая секс-помощь, ему всё равно, ему просто нужно это, да, он возьмёт этот подарок, почему нет!.. Кейлор стелет полотенце им под ноги, садится, помещая между холодной стеной и своей голой спиной собственный рюкзак и куртку, Марсело обнимает Серхио, и они вместе опускаются к Кейлору. Марсело несильно хлопает по согнутым коленям Серхио, чтобы он их раздвинул, чтобы Марсело уместился между и чтобы уже всем было видно, как же он не возражает. Марсело довольно усмехается и подмигивает Кейлору.

– Охуенный ведь кэп, а?

Кейлор одной рукой обнимает Серхио поперёк груди, позволяет ему откинуть голову на своё плечо и улыбается Марсело.

– Кому-то очень повезло…

– Кому-то надо быть повнимательнее!

Кейлор смотрит, как Серхио прикрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, как татуированные пальцы сжимают края белого полотенца, потому что руки Марсело сейчас бережно прихватывают согнутые колени, ласково скользят по бёдрам и подбираются к паху. Ему нравится контраст цветов их кожи, ему нравится смотреть, как линии разных татуировок перетекают одна в другую, ему нравится ощущать, как спина Серхио каменеет и как под его ладонью бешено бьётся его и без того дикое сердце. А Серхио безумно нравится не только то, что делают руки Марсело, и они восхитительные, волшебные, ещё лучше, чем он когда-либо себе воображал, но и то, как его обнимает, да, он уверен, что это именно так, Кейлор.

– Но потрогать-то можно…

Он даже не спрашивает, он откуда-то точно знает, как всё уравновесить: если руки Марсело сейчас касаются его бёдер, то он может, например, запрокинуть свои и хотя бы погладить плечи Кейлора. Кажется, Марсело одобрительно хмыкает, и Кейлор не возражает, и более того, он обхватывает его уже обеими руками, его кожа одновременно кажется и холодной и обжигающей, как вообще такое может быть, но он весь такой – загадочный  и сдержанный и в то же время искренний и открытый. А потом Серхио просто растворяется в горячем водовороте нежности и ласки, перестаёт думать о чём-либо, перестаёт волноваться, опасаться и не верить, а эти двое медленно, но верно подводят его к краю до сладости головокружительной пропасти. Эти двое… у Марсело сияют глаза и учащается дыхание, Серхио успевает это уловить, но он также понимает, что это не из-за него, а из-за Кейлора, как бы ни горько это было признавать, но о чём речь… А Кейлор за его спиной такой расслабленный, такой спокойный и надёжный, как и всегда – надёжный. Эти двое с удовольствием наблюдают, как мощный торс выгибается роскошной дугой, Серхио одной рукой вцепляется в руку Марсело, второй – в плечо Кейлора и тихо и сладко стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. И ещё он ощущает губы Марсело на своём колене и восхищённый, он это точно улавливает, выдох Кейлора, дальше – только умиротворяющая пустота и почти тишина.

Марсело вытирает свою руку и живот Серхио краем полотенца и придвигается ближе, Серхио вновь без особых сожалений отмечает, что он придвигается не к нему, а к Кейлору, и даже если они не целуются, а всего лишь ненадолго соприкасаются лбами – это всё равно безумно круто, равно как и неправильно – находиться ему вот здесь, посреди этого… И всё-таки. Если бы вдруг кто-то и поинтересовался, почему от двух горячих латиноамериканцев он не смог получить чего-то большего, чем дрочка и объятия, он бы не нашёл, что ответить. Но он бы и никогда в жизни не смог объяснить, как много именно это значило для него в тот момент. И как он мечтал о таком моменте, как он хотел чего-то такого, невероятного, невозможного – бездумно, безнадёжно и отчаянно, а они вдруг почему-то разрешили.

Момент закончился. Серхио, понимая, что ему пора, неохотно выбирается из их объятий, поднимается и неловко плюхается в холодный бассейн. Вынырнув, он опирается локтями на бортик и смотрит, как эти двое помогают друг другу подняться, переглядываются, тихонько пересмеиваются, пока Кейлор натягивает на себя все свои шмотки и подбирает рюкзак, Марсело убирает полотенце с пола в корзину для стирки и накидывает на одно плечо куртку Кейлора. Серхио провожает их взглядом, Марсело подмигивает и делает жест рукой, Кейлор мимолётно и крышесносно улыбается, положив ладонь на голую лопатку Марсело. Когда они уходят, Серхио почти минуту смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом медленно погружается в воду с головой. 

 

*  

Серхио Рамос резко распахнул глаза, пытаясь понять, где он и что он. Это же надо, как ему хреново, если он до такого додумался!.. Господи, вот же… Может, после физиотерапии рвануть в Барселону? Или это риск получить в морду или ещё что похуже? Особенно если он не позвонит перед тем как рвануть… А вообще он же никогда толком не расспрашивал, как оно у них, в этих барселонах, потому что слухов ходило до хрена и больше. Но на сборах, да ещё и рядом с Хави и Андресом, конечно, ничего такого и быть не могло, да и не до расспросов было. Нет, так точно недолго и крышей поехать… Лучше всё-таки рискнуть и поехать куда-то ещё.

 

* *

Марсело, уже одетый, сунул голову под сушилку для рук, Кейлор стоял в дверях, держал их вещи, смотрел и улыбался. В принципе он мог бы простоять так ещё пару часов, наблюдая, как Марсело танцует под сушилкой, то так, то сяк выворачивая шею. А с другой стороны, ему как никогда хотелось побыстрее забрать его отсюда, чтобы хоть ненадолго заставить забыть о боли, разочарованиях и непомерных обязанностях. Марсело выключил сушилку, встряхнул волосами, подошёл и взял его за руки, точнее, за запястья. Кейлор тут же склонил голову, упираясь лбом в его горячий лоб и понимая, что всё-таки – уйти и побыстрее. 

– Ты знаешь, я не против.

Марсело медленно провёл ладонями по его рукам вверх, притёрся колючеватой щекой к его щеке, шумно втягивая в себя воздух.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты не был не против, а был согласен.

– Ты знаешь, что я с тобой всегда согласен.

– Тогда идём уже отсюда. А то выбиваемся из графика!


	6. Consuelo (spin off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нарушение собственного таймлайна, по которому в этот момент они не вместе

Чёртова Москва, чёртовы Luzhniki, почему всё это навалилось на них именно сейчас?.. То, что команда вернулась из России не в лучшем моральном состоянии, можно было даже не озвучивать. Андреа даже не хотела уезжать, хотя она очень соскучилась по дочке и ей было просто необходимо её увидеть. И она не хотела уезжать не потому что не доверяла Марсело, а потому что не хотела оставлять его наедине с тоской Кейлора, которая могла быть огромной и неизбывной, хотя он и будет всячески удерживать её в себе. Клариса убедила её в том, что Марсело в нынешних обстоятельствах нужно почувствовать себя полезным, и только тогда Андреа согласилась.

Кейлор едва ли поздоровался с ним и тут же скрылся в ванной. Вряд ли он поспал в самолёте, вряд ли он бы сейчас смог заснуть, и Марсело буквально ощущал каждую его эмоцию, каждую мрачную мысль, которой Кейлор не собирался делиться с ним. Пока Кейлор пытался утопиться в душе, Марсело  перетащил ноутбук поближе к кровати, поставил на зарядку все телефоны, проверил стратегические запасы еды в холодильнике, стратегические запасы всего. Он уже разулся, и подушки поправил, и откинул одеяло на кровати, а Кейлор всё не выходил, и это потихоньку душило надежды Марсело на положительный исход всего дня. Слишком долго… Нет, он отлично понимал, что иногда нужно давать друг другу время в том числе и на рыдания в душе, но он считал, что, раз они вместе, никто из них не должен справляться с таким в одиночестве. Упёртый же костариканец по многолетней привычке предпочитал всячески ограждать любимых людей от своих проблем.

Кейлор, как Марсело и думал, сидел на полу душевой, опираясь локтями на колени и запрокинув голову, вода хлестала изо всех сил, пар уже мешал видеть, но всё, что было нужно, Марсело и так знал. Он, как был в одежде, опустился рядом с его ногами, обхватил его колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Сколько он просидел так, обнимая и целуя его колени, он не мог сказать, Кейлор его не трогал, только изредка опускал голову и размыкал губы, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, но снова и снова передумывая. Футболка Марсело промокла насквозь, почти промокли волосы, они повисли и больше не торчали лучами во все стороны. Кейлор посмотрел чуть пристальнее и наконец потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Марсело не торопился отвечать, придвинулся ближе, чтобы было удобнее, ласково погладил по щекам, поцеловал сначала в переносицу, висок, родинку над уголком губ и только потом мягко прихватил его верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю. Частые капли почти горячей воды ему не мешали, вода вообще ему не мешала, и она не была солёной, уже нет, но Марсело пока не мог понять, хорошо это или не очень. Он почувствовал, как осторожно Кейлор потрогал его спину, чуть отстранился и потянул за края футболки вверх, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы мокрая ткань не причинила боли… Марсело сделал вдох поглубже, ещё раз коротко поцеловал его, следуя за руками Кейлора, стянул с себя мокрую футболку, скатывая её, поднялся и высвободился из остальной одежды. Взгляд Кейлора снизу вверх уже немного обнадёживал, Марсело протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему прямо в глаза. И любой обычный человек захотел бы в утешение что-нибудь урвать себе, но Кейлор не был обычным, и ему, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, нужно было почувствовать себя нужным. Ему было необходимо знать, что он ещё на что-то способен и на что-то годится, и Марсело был в курсе, и он был готов. Потому что, кроме всего прочего, он безумно соскучился, и вот это и должен был почувствовать Кейлор. И он почувствует, уж Марсело постарается. Ох, обещал же, себе в том числе, что “стоя и неудобно” они не будут, но раз сейчас они оба так не считали, то…

Кейлор подчинился, разворачиваясь лицом к мокрой стене, упираясь в неё руками и одним локтем въезжая в угол. Марсело прижался к нему, одной рукой хватаясь за его плечо, а другой уже вовсю лаская поясницу, и в то же время внимательно вглядываясь в его профиль, потому что при малейшем признаке нежелания, он бы прекратил. Он пообещал себе, что скорее запястье себе же вывернет, чем сделает что-то не то Кейлору, но Кейлор спрятал лицо в руках и чуть подался назад, к нему, разрешая ему всё, требуя всего. Марсело едва не испугался – того, что он не справится, того, что он так оголодал, что сейчас не способен позаботиться о Кейлоре, что это – сплошной эгоизм, тёмный инстинкт, и почему только Кей не такой же!.. К их счастью, он успел сообразить, что, будь Кейлор такой же, обычный, как все, они бы не прошли такой огромный путь вместе, застряли бы где-то в самом начале, требуя друг от друга невозможного и обижаясь, что этого нет. А они вместе, они ощущают друг друга так же сильно и остро, как и в самые первые дни – это всё успело промелькнуть в голове Марсело, прежде чем он полностью растворился в Кейлоре, распластывая его по холодной стене под горячей водой.  

– Ох, радость моя, Кей! Кей!..

Кейлор тяжело дышал и с трудом завёл руку назад, чтобы погладить Марсело, но на ногах удержался, правда, Марсело, конечно же, не отпустил его, пока не довёл до кровати. Сам же он решил хоть немного высушить волосы, но Кейлор недовольно заворочался, не обнаружив у себя под боком законный обогреватель. 

– Иди сюда.

– Погоди, волосы мокрые…

– Иди сюда...

Марсело бросил фен, накинул на голову полотенце и с удовольствием залез под нагретое одеяло. Спать пока не хотелось, хотелось наслаждаться моментом спокойствия и тишины, хотелось дышать в такт с любимым человеком, впитывая его тепло и нежность, и пользоваться этой возможностью напропалую. Марсело вытянулся на боку, подпирая голову ладонью, любуясь профилем Кейлора, тенью его длинных ресниц и проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке.

– Ты так красиво про Криша завернул*… Ты даже не представляешь, как… Спасибо.

Кейлор тихо вздохнул и тоже перевернулся на бок, лицом к нему.

– Скорее всего, мне нужно было промолчать, это было бы… в русле нынешней политики.

– Это было бы безопаснее для тебя, но ты не такой, ты сокровище, у тебя золотое сердце, и руки, и… вообще.

– Да просто это правда.

– Да с каких пор правда – это просто?

– “Правду говорить легко и приятно…”

– Это ещё что?..

– Неважно, – Кейлор помолчал немного, потом потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Марсело в уголок губ и провести ладонью по ещё влажным кудрям. – Я представляю. Я знаю, как он был важен для клуба, это все знают, но хотят ли они говорить об этом сейчас – это их проблемы. Я знаю, как он важен для тебя, я… я завидую и ревную, потому что это же… такая редкость в наши дни. И я знаю, как тебе больно смотреть на всё это, знаю, что ты не имеешь права высказывать своё недовольство, ты наш вице-капитан, на тебе большая ответственность, а я… я могу.

– Не смей...

Марсело заслушался, но не настолько, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей такое. Если Кейлор надумал сказать, что он неважен для клуба, он сейчас получит от вице-капитана по шее. Кейлор только усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, о чём сейчас подумал Марсело. Anjo da guarda. Не только его, но и всего Мадрида.

– Meu anjo… Я знаю, кто я и где я, я ни о чём не жалею и счастлив, очень, несмотря ни на что. Но я хочу оставить за собой право думать и говорить то, что думаю и чувствую. И если в словах есть хоть небольшое утешение…

– Есть. В твоих словах, в твоих делах, в тебе – для меня есть. И для меня это очень много значит.

Кейлор мягко усмехнулся и почти навалился на Марсело, невесомыми поцелуями покрывая его лицо, шею, плечи.

– У меня это получается довольно коряво…

– Ничего подобного! – Марсело обхватил его покрепче, выгибаясь навстречу и позволяя Кейлору подсунуть руки под его спину. – А если вот так вот продолжишь, получится весьма неплохо, обещаю!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“нельзя закрыть пальцем солнце…”


End file.
